Surprise, Burt!
by kellyb321
Summary: It's Burt's surprise birthday party, but someone else gets the best gift of the night.


**So this is what happens when Crowded House gives me writer's block and all I really want to do is write Klaine fooling around...but I can't, because they aren't "there" yet in the story. I hope you enjoy my word vomit, even if it is short, and clearly a one-shot :D **

**SURPRISE, BURT! **

"You're not looking closely enough, I swear there's something in there…." Blaine said, his eyes wide, looking into Kurt's amazing blue eyes.

"Blaine, I can't see anything…I need a brighter light." Kurt said, exasperated.

"Ok, bathroom then, please…Kurt, it's really bugging me." Blaine whined.

He led Kurt down the hallway to the small bathroom off the hallway of the Hudson-Hummel home, hoping Kurt would be able to help him. They waited a moment for the bathroom to become available, as the whole house was filled with people there celebrating Burt's birthday. As surprises went, this one was fairly tame as Kurt hadn't wanted to startle Burt too much with a big scream of "surprise!" what with his bad heart and all.

Kurt still hadn't had a minute to speak to his father since they'd all yelled their greetings, but they had all night, and he wanted Burt to enjoy himself and have a good time. From the looks of things out the window, he was doing just that. The yard was filled with people, friends, relatives, neighbors, coworkers. Even a few out of town relatives had driven in for the weekend. Kurt had given up his bedroom to his cousin Emily and her husband and their newborn baby for a couple of days and planned to sleep on the sofa in the family room until they went home.

They waited for a few minutes outside the powder room in the hallway downstairs, but when the door didn't open, Blaine got antsy.

"Can we use the one upstairs or something?" he whined, clearly annoyed and fidgeting.

"Jeez, Blaine, ok….c'mon." Kurt said, dragging him up the stairs.

The bathroom upstairs was two doors down from Kurt's room, and as they passed Kurt's door, Blaine grabbed his hand and yanked him into his bedroom, Kurt gasping out a startled breath.

"This'll do just fine…you can look in here….in my eye….to see….whatever…." Blaine grinned.

"Ok, which eye is it?" he asked.

"Both…" Blaine said, a hint of a twinkle in his eye.

"What am I even looking for, Blaine? An eyelash?"

"If you look hard enough you'll see it….it's there, in both of my eyes…my heart…."

"Both? Seriously, Blaine, how can you….oh….OH! Bl-Blaine…not NOW!" he hissed, giggling.

"Here….." Blaine whispered into his ear, while spinning him toward the wall, and pressing him against it. "And now…." He continued, licking a soft stripe up Kurt's neck from his collarbone to his earlobe.

"The whole house is full of people, Blaine! They'll…..oh god….they'll….." Kurt tried to argue, but Blaine's hands were all over him…under his shirt, against his chest, around to the small of his back…soft hands stroking over his chest and Blaine's nose nuzzling against his hairline behind his ear.

"Blaine, we can't….there are ….so many…..mmmmm….yes, there….,please…..oh god, Blaine…please…." Kurt stuttered out as Blaine's palm ran down the front of his pants over his zipper. He could barely breathe. "People…in t….in the …house….and….." he tried again.

"Then I guess we'll have to be quick and quiet, hm?"

"But…." Kurt began, but was halted immediately when he felt the snap of his jeans pop and Blaine's fingers dragging down his zipper. "Uh huh, yes…ok….unggghhhh…please….." Kurt groaned out as Blaine slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Bed….now…." was all he managed to say.

Blaine had his mouth on Kurt's and one hand down the front of Kurt's pants, the other holding his devastatingly handsome boyfriend to him while he led them to the bed and flopped down side by side. Kurt worked his way up the bed until his head hit the pillow and he smiled down at Blaine, who was crawling up between his knees with a predatory grin. Suddenly the bassinet on the other side of the bed caught Blaine's attention and he stiffened, peering over the side.

"Oh God, I thought maybe the baby was sleeping…I'd have felt like the biggest creep!" he snickered, trying to be quiet. Kurt grabbed him and pulled him down onto his chest, running his fingers through Blaine's tousled locks. Finally convincing Blaine to forego all the gel was a monumental feat, but he looked SO good with his hair free and soft.

"Kiss me…." Kurt moaned, and Blaine didn't make him ask twice. Their lips were soft and pleasant at first, teasing, tasting, moving softly over the other, but Kurt tilted his head and Blaine moved his lips and his tongue down Kurt's neck to his collarbone, teasing along the way. Kurt's moans were blissful and Blaine took it as his cue to continue.

"Love you…so…so much….Kurt….." Blaine panted out. "Just want….you….forever….and ….ever….." he breathed.

"Mmmm….forever sounds do-able. I think I'm…oh sweet Jesus, yes….there….touch me…right…..OH!" Kurt tried to be coherent, he really did, but Blaine made it next to impossible with his mouth and his fingers roaming around Kurt's body.

"Need you…..important things…and I …..ughnngghhhh….yes…Kurt…please….there…more….with your….oh God…you're so damn good at this…..it's why I can't let you go…ever. You make me…" Blaine began, but was cut off by Kurt shushing him. They were singing Happy Birthday outside to Burt, quietly, and all the way through the song he heard people giggling and laughing. Kurt wondered what exactly was going on that was so funny, but couldn't seem to pull his thoughts fully away from the fact that Blaine's mouth was on his and there was something stiff in Blaine's pants making him crazy.

"Missed singing Happy…ungghhh….Birthday….shit….my dad…."

"..is one helluva guy….who I truly think is one of the best…..ughnnnn…Jesus, Kurt….do that again….. best men I've ever met in my life…which is why…OH GOD….more…." he barely gasped out, feeling Kurt's fingers slide into his pants and grasp his straining erection firmly, giving a little jerk, followed by several more in a steady stream.

"Like that?" Kurt breathed out…._God he was so damn sexy_…was all Blaine could think.

"Very much….not as much….as I li….mmmmmmm, yes…..as I….I like you..though." he smiled into Kurt's mouth.

"How much do you….do you like me…then…" Kurt grinned into another kiss, dragging his tongue down Blaine's chest to his belly button. _And when the hell had his shirt been unbuttoned?_ Blaine thought.

"So much, baby….so, so much…so much so that I want…..uunnggghhhhhhh….JESUS KURT! I can't…..you're gonna have to…..Kurt please, I can't….gonna…..soon….so soon…..baby please!" Blaine managed to blurt out just before he spurted over Kurt's hand and all over his own belly. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip trying desperately not to cry out too loudly, but Kurt was still stroking him and he was getting super, super sensitive.

"Kurt…." He grinned in pain now, "Kurt…stop…killing me…..baby…..let me…touch….mmmmmmmmmm….you…."

"Christ Jesus, Blaine!" Kurt blurted out as Blaine's mouth sunk down over his hard, throbbing cock, straight to the back of his throat. Blaine had never taken him so far back without gagging, and he was taking it like a pro today, as if he was born to do it. His mouth was hot and wet and he was taking his time pleasuring Kurt, using his tongue and teeth, humming here and there to see Kurt's reactions. He wasn't disappointed.

"B-Blaine….close….so..so close….need you to….Blaine…more….I'm …..BLAINE!" he choked out, coming hard, his head thrown back into the pillow, eyes rolling back in his sockets and hands fisted in the comforter. Blaine's mouth and tongue continued to massage him briefly, pulling off finally with a little wet pop and a super sensitized giggle from Kurt. "Damn you do that so well…." He murmured to Blaine, stroking his fingers through his boyfriend's curls, massaging his scalp.

"Thank you…I think?" Blaine laughed shyly.

Suddenly Kurt was aware of Blaine's pants, still mostly on…which was odd, but what got his attention was something solid in those pants still rubbing up against his thigh, then his now limp cock when Blaine moved up to be eye to eye with him.

"Ok, so I'm SO not complaining, but I know damn good and well that you just …um…..in my hand…and….right…here…between us…so how in the world are you ready to go again already?" Kurt grinned, genuinely curious?

"I assure you, I'm not…." Blaine said, but then a silly, loving grin settled onto his features.

"Ok, then if you're not, then you really need to stop carrying around bananas in your pants pockets, Blaine. That has to be uncomfortable!" he laughed.

"Actually…it's been the most comforting thing I've ever had in my pocket….." Blaine told Kurt, looking him straight in the eyes. Every ounce of love he could muster was there, and Kurt could tell that there was something different in his eyes today.

"Your….your eyes are….odd…today." he said to Blaine, a soft, loving smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah…I told you…there's something in 'em!" Blaine grinned mischievously.

"Not that excuse again….lemme see!" Kurt said, sitting up a little and looking straight into Blaine's honey colored eyes.

"Yeah…but there's something there I need you to see….I don't want you to get it out, I want it there forever, but I want to make damn sure you know it's there, and that you're the reason." Blaine smiles softly.

"Blaine….what? What are you…." Kurt started, examining Blaine's eyes for eyelashes, dust, anything…but he found nothing but honey and love and….love.

"I hope your dad will forgive me for luring you away while they sang Happy Birthday. My timing may have been off, but I had good reason, I promise. I just….I needed to get you alone…because…."

"Blaine….honey, what's wrong? Don't cry. Blaine! You're freaking me out, please….what's the matter?" Kurt questioned.

"I know it's your dad's birthday, and it's his party, and I don't want to ….to ruin that, but…..Kurt….because he's so great, and I just…I just love your whole family and mostly you of course, but…..Burt…he's been more of a dad to me these past few years than my own father ever was and…..for his birthday I wanted to get him something…different. I need your help though, because without you, it won't really work out. Will you help me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I will, honey….anything, but don't cry. What's got you so upset?" Kurt asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Not upset…." Was all Blaine could manage.

"Ok….ok, baby. What can I do then? How can I help you with this gift? Do we have to go somewhere and pick it up?"

"Um…no….no, it's here…already…sort of." Blaine laughed. " At least I hope to God it is…." He trailed off.

"So….ok, what did you want to get him?" Kurt asked, curiosity running rampant now.

"I um….I wanted to…..I thought I might… I want to get him a son-in-law." Blaine finally mumbled out.

"Blaine….you can't get him a …..wait…..you ….what?" Kurt was baffled. Suddenly his eyes flew open and his hand shot to cover his mouth. "Blaine…honey…Blaine!"

Kurt's eyes flew wide as Blaine edged off the bed down to one knee. Reaching in his pocket he retrieved the item which had been nudging Kurt in the thigh and he smiled up at Kurt with so much love in his eyes that Kurt thought he'd fall over at any minute.

"Kurt….um…..you are…clearly…the most amazing man I've ever met. Nobody compares to you….nobody ever will. I remember thinking, that morning at Dalton on the stairs, that when you touched me, all of my breath left my body instantly. It was just as quickly replaced by 'you'….everything that you are….everything we'll ever be. It may have taken me a little while to recognize it for what it was, but when I did….wow….like a Mack truck, just ran me over and….you're the love of my life. I could never ask for more, and I would really, really like to spend the rest of my days showing you how unbelievably incredible you are, how happy you make me, and how much fun we can have together making memories…and perhaps even our own family? I guess what I'm saying, Kurt, is….will you….will you do me the great honor of taking this ring….and wearing it…for me…for us….and saying yes to being my husband?"

Tears were streaming down Kurt's cheeks now, his eyes so clouded with moisture he couldn't see. He was shaking and trembling and thanking his lucky stars that he was sitting down when Blaine began speaking….and that he'd grabbed Kurt's hands and hung on tightly. As always, Blaine was his rock. Every sound was drowned out, there was no noise, even from outside, and Kurt's mind was screaming for him to just answer…just say the word…one little word, but he couldn't. He couldn't force the word out of his mouth, so he just shook his head yes and launched himself into Blaine's arms, bawling now, and laughing at the same time.

"So…is that a yes?" Blaine asked when Kurt had all of 30 seconds to pull himself together.

"Yeah….that's the world's biggest yes. I love you….so, so much Blaine Anderson. " Kurt said, throwing his arms around the love of his life.

A cheer went up outside and brought them back to reality. Clearly Burt must have been giving a speech or something, because everyone was clapping and laughing at something and they all seemed overjoyed.

"I guess we should..um…go back downstairs? Show my dad and Carole?" Kurt suggested.

"Pretty sure you should pull yourself together first, my love" Blaine grinned wickedly. Kurt just sent him a sassy grin and a wink and wiggled back into his skinny jeans, zipping and snapping and checking himself in his dresser mirror.

"A little rumpled, but I doubt anyone will notice if…" Kurt began, but he was cut off by a knock on his door. He shot a look to Blaine to make sure he was decent and pulled the door open to find Finn with a plate of cake in each hand.

"Finn? Seriously? I'm sure we could have come down to get our own cake?" Kurt said, puzzled.

"Believe me, I'm doing you a huge favor. I'd stay put for a little bit until things die down." Finn said, handing over the cake.

"Die down? What happened?!" Kurt asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Dunno , little brother, you tell me?" Finn teased, glancing down at Kurt's ring finger. But how could he have known, Kurt wondered, giving Blaine a questioning glance as well. Blaine only shrugged and shook his head in confusion as well.

"Oh, and everyone says congrats….and Emily wants to know if she can have the baby monitor back now?" Finn said, pointing to the offending electronic on Kurt's chest of drawers, it's green light blinking at him in mockery.

"Green light….." he stuttered out. "What does the green light mean?" he mumbled.

"It means it's working just fine, cousin!" Emily yelled from downstairs and outside. Everyone burst into laughter as Kurt turned to the wall and rested his head there, eyes closed, face turning 8 shades of crimson.

Blaine handed Finn the baby monitor, holding it gingerly between two fingers as if it were poisonous.

"We'll um….we'll just hang out up here for a bit…if that's ok….." Blaine said, and everyone out back burst into laughter again.

"FINN!" Kurt exclaimed. "Turn that evil thing off, will you?"

Finn raised the monitor to his mouth and said calmly into it "show's over guys, sorry! But on the bright side, from the beautiful ring on my brother's hand, I'd say I'm gonna have a brother in law!" he laughed. Cheers went up from outside as the boys pushed Finn from the room and slammed the door.

"Babe? You ok?" Blaine said softly.

"I know you're expecting me to say no…to be upset, mortified, embarrassed….but….the most dashing, handsome, kind, witty and amazing man asked me to marry him tonight….and nothing can spoil that." He smiled at Blaine, leaning in to kiss him before bursting into a fit of the giggles, followed closely by Blaine doing the same.


End file.
